Kataang Week, Vanille Style
by Vanille Strawberry
Summary: How many times had she wished that the memory of his fall in Ba Sing Se would simply disappear and never haunt her every waking moment? Last prompt 7.
1. Umbrella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar**

A/N: I am so behind on Kataang week! I'm so sorry everyone! I've been working on a few projects here and there, and my new training program has me worked like a pack mule. Better late then never. So this is Kataang Week, Vanille style.

* * *

Umbrellas

-

She was looking at him with a strange gleam in her eye; one he found made him feel quite light-headed. His hands gripped the red umbrella and she walked quickly under it with him as the rain began to fall from the dark clouds overhead.

He laughed nervously. She simply pressed herself closer, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck practically purring.

"Have I mentioned how much I _love _umbrellas, Aang?"


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

A/N: Finally caught up! Yay. This will probably make no sense and that's exactly why I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Smoke and Mirrors

-

Death was an illusion, a trick because everyone became something new in a never ending cycle. Death and rebirth. Old and new. But there came a time when Katara and Aang were forced to part. He needed to transcend into his next life and continue the cycle of the elements. When Katara met friends and mourners at his ceremony the next morning she received many teary condolences. Throughout the whole proceedings she merely smiled.

He hadn't left her. He never had. His death was a trick, simply smoke and mirrors. He would forever and always be with her.


	3. Heartbeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

A/N: It's very short isn't it. Want me to elaborate? I simply love simple One-shots. I think this shows that Aang will simply do anything for Katara, no questions asked. I am _very _blunt, and I think it reflects in my writing.

Review Responses:

Liooness: I'm glad you enjoyed them. Much appreciated!

Second daughter of Eve: Lolz the fact that you're swearing was blocked out made it hard for me to decipher your review. But thanks anyway!!

prettygirl17: At least I'm not the only one! Thanks so much.

RGZ Archer: Correct. For a boy, you can be very deep ;) And here I always thought men were as shallow as a kiddy pool! -laughs- Thanks for the positive feedback. I wasn't laughing when I read what you said about 2012. I'm actually very touched -blush- if I win the gold you'll be one of the first people I thank!

Enjoy...

* * *

Heartbeat

-

Even if he was thousand of kilometres away on Avatar business, whenever Katara called him, Aang raced home in a heartbeat.


	4. Butterfly

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

A/N: This one was a little harder to do. I managed to pull through with only minor outburst of rage at my younger siblings. They are currently avoiding me at all costs. And does anyone know how hard it is to write with either a puppy or a cat lying on your lap? Well how about having one of each? The puppy was on my lap first and then the goddamn cat decided to stretch out next to the pup and claw at my pants.

Review Responses:

Liooness: Thanks. I'm extremely blunt. lolz. Thanks for the review!

prettygirl17: Yup! To my knowledge I believe I'm one of the few authors to have ever done that. Thanks for the review!

avatar209: Thanks! That's what I was going for.

* * *

Butterfly

-

He watched her.

Whether it be the middle of the night when she was asleep, or during the day when she was busy yelling at her brother. Had he cared the slightest he might have figured that watching someone was considered stalker-ish. But Aang decided he was more... _surveying_, than watching. What he was surveying for, he wasn't quite sure but he knew it would come at any moment. He wanted to be ready for it.

He was right of course. Years later he'd put it down to his airbender instincts.

He and Katara had been staying in Ba Sing Se for the last installment of declarations regarding the peace between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. So far talks had gone... smoothly enough with no serious setbacks. Experience, however, thought Aang to be weary of change. Each Nation was extremely stubborn when it came down to it.

Katara hated the meetings with a passion considered unhealthy. He wasn't surprised. He hated them as much as she did, if not more. Currently his lovely betrothed had skipped the days meeting to go and speak with Toph who had arrived only the last night at the Palace. Aang decided he envied the two women as another burst of shouting erupted amongst the delegates. He rose to his feet and instantly the noise ceased, all eyes on him.

"I think that will be enough gentlemen. We will carry on tomorrow evening."

Murmurs of relief escaped some of the younger delegates lips. Aang sympathized with them. Everyone left the chamber, talking quietly and rounding a corner out of sight. Aang blinked at the appearance of light and rubbed his eyes once outside. He sniffed at his clothes and cringed. The men had a tendency to smoke (what he was told) were fashionable cigars during the meeting. He'd tried one out of politeness and gagged. Or at least had spit out the stupid thing. And Katara never liked when he came back smelling like tobacco. Neither did he to be honest.

So, with a small stack of paper tucked under his arm and a slight grin, Aang set off to find his two best friends. It didn't take long. Katara simply loved the gardens at the back of the palace and Toph liked to dip her feet in the water. They were both talking in hushed whispers when he saw them. Aang waved slightly. Katara beckoned him towards them, Toph cracking a mysterious grin.

That's when he noticed it. He'd seen it all week but it was really noticeable in plain daylight and with her so close. A glow. Like she had just broken out of her cocoon, turned into a butterfly and decided the right time to fly-- was _now_.

"K-Katara?" Aang wasn't certain why he was stuttering. Perhaps it was because all those years of watching, surveying, were going to pay off.

Toph wore a mysterious, humble smile he had never seen grace the earthbender's lips before. He sat himself nervously in front of his soon-to-be-wife and beside his best friend. Katara took a deep breath and laced her fingers with his, wearing a dazzling smile.

"Aang, sweetheart... I'm..."

_Leaving you? Going to die? In love with a mysterious handsome stranger?_ Thousands of possibilities raced through the Avatar's mind.

"Pregnant."

Aang's eyes widened, his jaw fell and the pressure in his chest deflated like a balloon. Pregnant. He suddenly tackled the waterbender in a loving hug, nuzzling her cheek, whispering incredulously.

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

Katara wrapped her arms around him, laughing, giggling and crying all at the same time as she said, "Yes, yes. Parents. We're going to have a baby!"

Toph kissed them each on the cheek in a show of affection she rarely allowed herself.

"Congratulation you two. No one will make better parents."

Both Aang and Katara grinned. "No one will make a better Aunt."

Toph agreed.


	5. Mine

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

A/N: I'm feeling terribly relaxed today. Like everything for once is going my way. No training today which is nice, a limited amount of effort being spent on finishing a few of my projects here and there. Where did this contentment come from? It's like it popped out of nowhere. Well at least I was able to bring you this! Ta-Daa!

Review Responses:

Liooness: Thanks. I'm so glad!

timisnotmyname: I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the review!

Second daughter of Eve: Thank you! And is that a threat Miss Eve? -cheeky grin-

avatar209: Glad you enjoyed it. And yes, I'm starting to put up longer chapters. lolz.

* * *

It wasn't hard to see the way girls watched Aang hungrily as they passed in the streets. It was a factor of their relationship Katara had come to accept. However, it didn't mean she had to like it. If one of those lovesick floozie's made the slightest intentional move towards him, she all but growled.

It had been a day like any other. Walking contentedly along the Fire Nation streets, passing vendors at the marketplace yelling out their prices. Katara liked their walks. It was like a tradition they upheld just to get away and be together. His arm around her shoulders, hers around his waist, leaning contentedly against him.

Aang stopped suddenly the jerking motion startling Katara, making her eyes open groggily. She hadn't noticed they were closed. She blinked a few times and saw that Aang had led them inside a small coffee shop. Before she had time to question why, a young man led them to a seat babbling at the sight of Aang to which the Avatar jut smiled.

"Aang? Why are we here?" Katara asked once they were seated and her boyfriend had captured her hand from across the table.

"Just thought you deserved a treat." he shrugged leaning over just the slightest. Katara grinned.

"Are you sure you don't want a treat?" the smirk in her voice rang clearly for the young Avatar but he paid no heed to it.

"Maybe,"

Katara rolled her eyes good-naturedly and pressed her lips gently to his. She felt him smile against her mouth and she had to break away to laugh. He seemed unfazed and chuckled slightly. A waitress came up to them, a kind smile gracing her features. She was slightly older than them, sixteen or so but instantly the sight of her made Katara writhe in her seat.

_Only a waitress, only a waitress, only a waitress, only a waitress, only a waitress,_ Katara repeated to herself.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys are here!" The waitress exclaimed slightly wide-eyed. Aang smiled and Katara tried to force a grin on her face. "And here I thought you'd be into fancy cuisine and whatnot. Guess you learn something new everyday."

"No. We're not _that _pampered." Aang laughed. The waitress giggled. Katara flared.

"Well, my name is Yun and I will be your waitress for today-"

_Wonderful_, Katara thought dryly.

"May I take your orders?"

Both she and Aang ordered some cakes and two cups of Jasmine tea, and once Yun had left Katara frowned. Aang noticed and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles imploringly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"She keeps staring at you," Katara winced mentally at how childish she sounded. Aang frowned and moved his head to look at Yun talking with another pair of customers several tables down.

"It doesn't look like she's staring." Suddenly the realization dawned on him. "Are you- are you _jealous_?"

Katara blinked. Hard. She wanted to deny all accusations or perhaps scoff but she replayed Suki's advice from a few days ago. The conversation between both girls had been somewhat one-sided with Suki doing most of the talking once Katara had replayed her kiss with Aang.

"An honest relationship is a healthy relationship." Suki had said with a decided finality that had left no room for argument.

Deciding to be honest, Katara nodded. Aang closed his eyes and sighed slightly, a small smile playing at his lips. He encased both her hands with his own, holding them out between them, almost like a peace offering.

"Katara," he let a lone chuckle escape his lips, "I'm yours and you're mine. Nothing will ever change that."

"Mine," Katara murmured quietly eyes locking with his, "You're mine."

And they sealed this new understanding with a kiss.


	6. Gravity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

A/N: I hate this one above all. Inspiration all but flew out the window, and I am sick and tired of hearing my brother and sisters screaming their lungs sore outside. Oh! and big news! I am officially taking requests! PM me if you want something done, cause I'm running out of ideas!

Review Responses:

Liooness: Thanks!

timisnotmyanme: Yay fluff!

Second daughter of Eve: lolz should have known, and again-- Yay fluff!! -insert cheekier grin-

avatar209: Admit it, you know you love the sap ;) Glad you like it.

* * *

-Gravity-

-

-

She turned lightly, Aang mimicking her actions. Katara smiled at his grin and found that her breath hitched as she noticed the way his eyes sparkled in the light. How could she have been confused about the way she felt? All she had to do was look at him to feel her stomach do flip flops and her heart thunder against her ribcage.

She leant forward, eyes sliding shut. Her fingers trailed across his jaw. Katara sighed contentedly in his mouth as Aang's arms wrapped around her waist. She placed her own arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

_Heaven on earth. _

Katara felt her chest tighten and release as the realization struck home-- and it struck so violently that she was forced to break away and catch her breath.

"I love you!" she gasped to herself, blinking. Why hadn't she realized sooner?

She leant her forehead against his, eyes closed and breathing softly, basking in her new discovery. She loved him. Katara loved the Avatar. Most importantly, she loved Aang. The ghost of a whisper brushed against her cheek making her eyes open and lock with his.

"That was worth waiting for," Aang whispered softly, and when he kissed, her if felt like everything had disappeared leaving Katara to dip in the clouds and fly around the moon.

Gravity was such a meaningless thing.

* * *

A/N: Did anyone see the Beijing closing ceremony?! It was amazing. My cousin phoned to remind us to keep an eye out for him on TV. He got tickets for the opening ceremony too (the lucky bugger) I can smugly say he did not appear on the television once.


	7. Comatose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar.**

A/N: -Sniff- So sad that Kataang week is ending. I was starting to like this, really. I'm aspiring to finish some of my on Hiatus stories that litter my profile, silently mocking me. I'll probably try and finish Avatar: School Days, if inspiration ever decides to pay this little author a visit. I think she's made at me D: I need to get off my laptop now so I shouldn't be around this site for a little while, a few days or so. I need to go to the Hospital for a check up on an old injury and the verdict will probably be 'no fun whatsoever and lots of rest'. I hate doctors, they always smirk at you when they say that.

Review Responses:

timisnotmyanme: I dunno, seems everyone is improving in their writing and I'm stuck at this level. On another topic, your request might take a week or two because you supplied lots of details that must be met :) No worries though, I should be done soon enough.

Glitterpaw of ThunderClan: Really? It comes pretty early at night for us, eight or so. I guess it must be different in America then Ireland. -waving finger randomly- what did I say about being nice to the Zutarians? Lolz.

avatar209: Yes, to much sap is quite annoying. But I'm glad I got you to confess -grin-

Randomicity: Yeah, I do have a poetic spirit. I find it likes to run rampant across my work, may it be writing, art or something quite relevant. If it makes someone smile I find my goal has been reached. I wasn't a **big **fluff fan at first either but it grew on me. Lets make it grow on you too! Thank you so very, very much.

* * *

-Comatose-

-

-

His breathing was slow, steady, _existent_. The fear that Katara had harboured over the night deflated as she leant against the doorframe watching him. Ozai had not won, hadn't killed Aang. It had only been a dream. A horrible dream.

Yet the picture was still vividly clear in her minds eye and she tried closing her eyes to dispel it, chase it away, anything to get her boyfriends lifeless body out of her head. Ozai poised to strike the last deathly blow to his chest, a momentary blackout, Aang's scream and then his charred body at the Fire Lord's feet.

How many times had she wished that the memory of his fall in Ba Sing Se would simply disappear and never haunt her every waking moment? Too many to count. And this dream could go right along with it. She did not want to see his comatose form ever again.

With a soft sigh, Katara walked quickly towards the bed and slipped between the covers snuggling into Aang's side. Instinctively Aang put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. He mumbled once, twice and then slipped back to sleep.

Smiling, Katara followed his example.


End file.
